Lost in Love
by Sweetblacksorrow
Summary: Aya and Aki Mikage are twins! Whenever they come around you know there is double trouble following close behind! But when trouble comes to find them on their eighteenth birthday, everything is endangered. Nothing can stand a chance. Not even Earth!
1. Loving Twins

Hey People! I hope u enjoy!

* * *

From far away, a spirit lies dormant in a cradling ball. It has been undisturbed for thousands of years as it glows with a blood red passion. As it is ready to release itself, it must patiently stay fore it is not time, yet. It knows it is not yet ready. Ready to seek destruction upon Earth and it's Earthlings. So quietly it lies. It lies hidden from everything and everyone… 

Frantically banging on the bathroom door, Aki Mikage tries to persuade his twin sister to get out of he bathroom. _'She's been in there for over 45 minutes! What's takin' her so long!' _he thought _'Wait, why am I thinkin' this when I can say it!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! HURRY UP! You're not the only one who needs to go to school!" he yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry! I don't want to look like crap on the first day of Senior year! Non like you, _Aki_. I want to make a fuckin' good impression!" a voice from inside responded.

"Get your ass out here! If you stay in there for another minute, you're gonna break the goddamn mirror!" Aki roared.

Violently swinging open the door, Aya came out facing her twin. She eyed him with pure hatred and her face was flushed with anger, but deep inside, she loved him. The truth is, because they are twins that are alike and can't stand the fact there is another one of the other.

"I can't break the mirror 'cuz it won't recognize me." Aya said gesturing at her, now, blonde hair.

"Wow! It's not black anymore!" said Aki sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock!" snapped Aya. "I prefer it to be part of a new and improved Aya!"

"Well, _new and improved Aya_." Humored Aki as he carefully slips into the bathroom while distraction his sister "I'm gonna reclaim this lavatory."

And just like that, Aki slipped in the bathroom and slammed the door, hard, in Aya's face.

'_That son-of-a-bitch brother of mine! Can't believe we're even twins!'_ thought Aya. Heading down the hall, she enters her room covered in posters of whom Aya thinks are "HOT" guys. As she arrives at her dresser, Aya turns over her custom made jam-packed jewelry box. Aya didn't design it herself, but her brother did because it was a gift from him for her fourteenth birthday. It looks normal; it's wrapped in a beautiful Japanese fabric, plays "Ode to Joy" when opened, has all the mini drawers to hold rings, bracelets, necklaces, anklets, and earrings, and has a mirror engraved with Twins 4ever in the corner. But it has a key lock at the very bottom for a secret compartment. Aya didn't find this necessary at first, but now that she's seventeen, turning eighteen in five days, some protective necessities could be hidden away from her parents and brother.

As she reaches down her bra, she takes out the key kept there at all times and puts it in the hole. Aya turns the key 180o clockwise and pulls the bottom off with the key still attached. She sets it down, carefully, on the side and takes out a pink, calm shaped container from within. Opening the container she takes out a tiny looking pill, swallows it, and closes the container. She places the container from where is came from and conceals it with bottom. Taking the key out, she puts the key snuggly from where it came from.

'_He said he would be there after school waiting for me.' _She thought _'It's gonna be the first time I'll get to see him after three months away on his business trip. After his last night with me he—'_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" having her thought cut off by Aki's screeched, Aya ran to see what trouble she has cause her brother without being in the same room.

Within less than a second, Aki was in her face holding a shampoo bottle with nothing but a towel on. "YOU!" he roared "You tampered with my shampoo and now my hair is orange!"

Sure enough, Aki's hair was orange. It wasn't Strawberry Blonde or red, but orange. Upon the site of him, Aya started cracking up laugh and fell to the floor. She didn't mess with the shampoos, but found it funny that she was able to cause trouble without even lifting a finger.

"You think this shit is funny Aya!" said Aki while throwing the bottle at her head.

"H-H-HEY! I didn't d-do any-yth-ing." She said as she recovered from laughing to death.

"Well, how the fuck do you explain this!" he screamed gesturing at his hair "It's all fucked up!"

Picking up the bottle that was thrown at her head, Aya found out that her brother did not shower with shampoo, but with the bleached she used on her hair.

"You dumb ass! You used the wrong bottle! See!" she replied point to the letters on the bottle reading out Color Bleach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and went back to the bathroom slamming the door so the whole house would shake.

"That just made my day." She said to herself as she got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen.

It was a typical set up. Her dad was reading the paper while the family dog, Nikki, sneakily ate from her master's plate. Her mom was drinking black coffee while on the phone with her demanding boss. And a couple of pancakes await to be eaten by Aya herself.

"Is everything OK?" asked her father as he looked up from his paper.

"Yes father." She answered and sat in her seat.

Aya gobbled down the pancakes and chugged the orange juice. Then went back to her room to grab some shoes. Since it was the first day, she didn't know whether to wear stilettos or flats. (Aya and Aki's school is a uniform school and the girls wear plaid skirts while the guys where dockers.) She wanted to make an impression, but not lead any guy thinking she was a hooker. But the again, she didn't care because toying with a guy was a hobby of hers. So she strapped on her sexy black stilettos and walked with her bag. To her surprise her brother was ready and waiting for her at the door.

"Wait took you so long jackass!" Aki said.

"I'll tell you when your IQ points are higher than shit itself"

"Don't you get me started. I'm smarter than you and you know it."

"Well, prove it fart face."

So as the twins bickered, they walked out of the house and onto the first day of Senior year.

* * *

Please review whether is mean, nice, or sarcastic! And the line "No Shit Sherlock!" Came from my best friends Missa and Lani! 


	2. Just Luck

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long, but I have Summer Skool! Hope u like it! Please Review I beg of u!

* * *

As the twins arrive at Kayoto High, everything seemed all too familiar; incoming Freshman holding out a school map trying to find where they are going, bullies trash canning those that weren't paying attention, and everyone else reuniting with hugs, kisses, and loud annoying cries. Aki and Aya came onto campus with a big warm welcome from the gang. (The gang includes Chidori, Shuro, Shuro's Boyfriend Kei, and Yûhi.) You would think that since they were friends they would have hung out over the summer, but you would be sadly mistaken.

Chidori was in Tokyo all summer when her sick younger brother was admitted to a world-renowned hospital when he came down with a rare and deadly strain of influenza (the flu). Shuro and Kei were away, touring, trying to draw attention to their young band GeSang. Little attention came their way seeing that they don't have a manager or a recording contract, but they are a sensational dual. As for Yûhi, he got a nice paying job…in Hong Kong! He was tired of living with his brother and sister-in-law and wanted to move out. The problem with that was, he had no money. So he took a chef opening in Hong Kong. And let me tell you, he is one hell of a chef!

After their lovely reunion, each one pulled out their schedules to be compared. But because their reunion took so long, the bell rang. So each one went to class hope that someone from the gang was there.

Aya walked into classroom 312 for her AMA (Advance Math Analysis-also known as Trigonometry) not knowing what was inside. The classroom was nearly empty except for a few students scatter across the rows of desks. She found a spot in the back, sat down in it, and dropped her bag next to her. Aya looked up to the teacher's desk to find a man in his early 40s. His hair was black, but showed signs of early balding. He wasn't fat, or ridiculously skinny, or was he buff, but he was average.

A few more students came in, but that was it. The total number of students in the class didn't exceed 15. _'Apparantly no one knows each in this class 'cuz no one is sitting next to each other.'_ thought Aya.

The tardy bell rung and the teacher stood from his desk. He wasn't that tall either.

"Good Morning Class! My name is Mr. Sareso and I'll be your AMA teacher for the entire school year." And from then on, he kept talkin' on and on and on and on.

Aya would tune in once in a while, but ignored him ninety-nine percent of the time. She was busy thinking about Tôya, her boyfriend. She didn't really know anything about him even thought they have been together for over a year and a half, but she loved him. There's something about him that makes her want to be with him. She feels safe and secure in his arms, but when ever she was alone she felt scared and frighten. Of course, Aki, being her older brother by two minutes, didn't like Tôya. He thought Tôya was no good and Aya was too good for him. It could have been jealousy talking 'cuz Tôya was so much better looking, has muscles, and is twenty-two non-like Aki, who was a scrawny seventeen-year-old who could only turn heads of men. (Guys are interested in Aki not girls.)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Aya picked up her bag and walked out, yawning. _'Well, that was boring.' _She thought to herself. _'Now where do I go next.'_

Looking at her schedule, it said Period 2 Psychology Rm. 924 Kizami

_'Damn! That's all the way across campus'_ Aya was in such a hurry that she conveniently ran into Miori Sahara, her archenemy. They use to be best friends in sixth grade, but once they entered middle school things started to change. Boys started looking Aya's way, but never Miori. The jealous Miori had to confront Aya about her being a complete slut drawing in all kinds of boys, and that lead to a nasty fight that put a crack in their relationship. To make matters worst, the next day, the guy Miori was crushing on asked Aya out in front of Miori. Since then, there have been catfights every time the two saw each other.

"Well, well, well. Look who came into town. The slut of the universe." Said Miori with a smirk on her face as students quickly walked pass them to their next class.

"I'm not the one wearing hooker boots." said Aya who stared at Miori's skinny heal black boots that elevated her about six inches.

"Nice hair! Did you really think it would make you look hotter 'cuz it's doing the exact opposite."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Damn you Miori! Now I'm late!" yelled Aya who was pissed from having her buttons pushed.

"Oh is that right! I'm so glad my father is the headmaster of the school. See you around loser." She Miori and walked away.

_'Damn her damn her damn her damn her!'_ was all Aya could think about as she ran to her class. Yet again, she manages to run into someone, but this time a man. He was dressed in black, all black. He has a black pantyhose over his face and…

"Oh God!" said Aya.

"Such a pretty little girl, mind if I take you!" with that said, he grabbed her around the neck and pointed a shotgun at her head. Aya, you can say, went limp. She couldn't move, think clearly, or even breath. _'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die I'm gonna die…' _

* * *

Hey Guys! Please Review! As for Mr. Sareso, he was my Algebra 2 teacher, but that is not his real name but the letters shown are jumbled to insure confidentiality! 


	3. Never Mess With a Girl

Hey Peeps! Hope u like it! Sorry it took so long 2 update! I had a bit of Writer's Block!

* * *

Aya just stood there not knowing what to do. Her mind was blank. She couldn't move, couldn't think. All she thought about was _'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…'_ (Well, technically she _couldn't _think because it's an automatic reflex for her to have the thought she is going to die.) Then it hit her; the fear of dying at the age of seventeen, not being about to reach her eighteenth birthday and being unwed. She wanted to live through this. She wanted to be able to go traveling and sky diving and all those fun things every else got to do. Aya was too young to die, not like this. 

All of the sudden, Aya Mikage had an epiphany. (Yeah, it's true she had an epiphany while being held hostage.) She elbowed him in the head while kicking him between the legs. He loosened up his grip so she slipped out and took a hold of the arm he was holding the gun. Aya twisted it in some way, by the wrist, while pulling the gun away from his freeing fingers. Pointing the gun at gunman, she was out of breath. Who knew she could fight a guy nearly twice her size?

"What do you hafta say for yourself Mr. Pantyhose!"she said with a 'don't ever mess with a girl' look.

"H-Hold up there cutie pie. I didn't mean to-" he tried saying with both his hands up in the air.

"The hell you didn't!" she retorted confidently. "You can go fuck yourself for all I care! Better yet, fuck yourself in jail because that's where you're gonna be!"

As luck would have it, a teacher patrolling the halls walked right into the scene. His eyes widen, he dropped his walkie-talkie, and he went completely paralyze. Aya had to call on him several times before he was snapped back to reality. The teacher's first impulse was to run to the nearest classroom and call 9-1-1, and that's exactly what he did. Through all this, Aya had the gun pointing at the gunman. The gunman was too afraid to move because one, he was afraid of dying, and two, he was afraid of pain. Let me, the author, elaborate. Aya could shot him in the head and he would have an instant death or she could shot him in the leg or arm, but that would mean he would be in a lot of pain

As sirens became louder and louder, the tension between Aya and the convict grew more and more. The teacher who had discovered them did not bother to return to the scene. He was probably hiding out in the classroom he called 9-1-1 from. The school was curious about the growing sirens, but none of the students were allowed outside. In fact, not long after the teacher had found them there, a lock down was issued for all students to stay inside and get under a desk. Patrol cars came, with much difficulty, circling Aya and her victim. The campus was, how would you say, squashed together. All the buildings were like two peas in a pod. An officer came from his car and tackled the gunman to the ground. Upon seeing this, Aya handed the gun to the closest officer to her.

"It was his." She said and tried to walk away.

You can't be held hostage and just walk away. Aya was taken by the arm and dragged to the chief. When passing the gunman on the ground she could here the officer holding him say "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the court will appoint…"

"I am Chief Moiko." He said hold out his hand for Aya to shake. "Miss, we would like to ask you a few questions following this incident."

"Well," Aya started saying "I ran into him while trying to get to class. I was late because I ran into Miori earlier and she started picking a fight with me and she started to say my hair was ugly, even though I find it super cute. But first she started saying I was the slut of the universe and then I noticed her hooker boots. And by the way, hooker boots were so last year. I mean no one wears them any more unless you're dancing on a pole in a club and so—"

"Miss, we would like to know what happen with you and _that _man." He said pointing to the gunman "Please, stay on the subject. So you were late and you ran into him."

"Yeah! I wouldn't be late if it wasn't for Miori and her—"

"AHEM!" gestured to chief who was getting tired of this explanation with Miori.

"OK, fine!" Aya said all pissed off "he had me in a chock hold with the gun to my head. Lucky, I took self-defense when I was five-years-old and knew how to fight him off. My instructor taught me the elbow punch and the kick between the legs, which were the two that freed me from his grasp. You know I use to think that class was just stupid, but my parents insisted I took it just in case anything came up and…"

Aya kept talking on and on about her life and the chief was getting real bored with it.

_'Can't she just shut up and tell me the important facts!' _he thought to himself.

"T ôYA!" Aya yelled all of a sudden as a man, no older than twenty-one with dark red hair (actual red no that orange color everyone says is red), walked towards her.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed! Please review! 


	4. Tôya's Here!

Sorry it took so long! I kinda had 'riters block! Don't worry, the next is gonna be really really good!

* * *

Catching her in his arms, Tôya held her close. The moment he heard her school announced on the radio for some hostage incident, Tôya bolted out of the cab and ran towards Kayoto high. He didn't care it if was some freshman geek or big shot football player, he wanted to know if Aya was safe. Now, with her in his arms he was assured of her safety. Even though she was the hostage herself, Aya was there unharmed. Chief Moiko wanted to question Aya more, but decided against it. (It wasn't gonna get him very far.) 

"AYA!" said a voice soundly tired. She turned around to see Aki running towards her. Out of breathe, he pulled his little sister out of Tôya's arms and embraced her.

"Don't you ever pull this fuckin' shit ever again! You scared the living shit out of me!" he scolded her.

"Well, it's not my fault fucking fault. It's not like I ask for this damn situation to happen!" Aya said pulling away from her brother.

"What's done is done. What's there to argue about?" Tôya said trying to be the mediator.

"He's right Aki, it's over now. And how did you get out of class? I thought the school was on lock down." Aya asked a little confused on how her brother manages to escape class when everyone was locked inside theirs.

"Um…well…" Aki started saying a bit nervous and embarrassed "I was…um… never really in…um… class."

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Aya screamed nearly taking out the eardrum of everyone around her, "IT'S BARLY THE FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"Would you keep your fucking blow horn down? I don't want everyone to know!" Aki pleaded for his own sake.

"Did you not—" Tôya said trying to solve another one of the twins arguments.

"SHUT UP!" they both said to him.

The Mikage twins stood there arguing at each other not realizing cops were near by, very near by. This went on for a few minutes until the headmaster Sahara appeared in front of them. He was a short stubby man, almost bald, with features resembling Miori except more masculine. No one took notice in his appearance because he had to clear his throat three different times until either one of the twins took heed.

"Miss Mikage I am informed that your parents are arriving shortly and will be picking you up momentarily. Feel free to take all the time you need to heal from this dramatic experience…" and so he went on and on how the incident could affect Aya forever if precautions were not taken to ensure her psychological health. Aya tuned him out right when her started saying her name. (He was the kind of man you wouldn't want to listen to.)

When Mr. and Mrs. Mikage arrived it was probably the high point of Headmaster Sahara speech, the end. Mrs. Mikage embraced her daughter nearly chocking her to death then her son, who took no part in this ordeal whatsoever. Leaving the scene of the crime, Aya turned around to see Tôya. They hadn't really talked since her brother appeared. She mouthed the words _'call me'_ as she was forced to turn around and walk straight ahead.

* * *

Plz review! It will mean a lot! 


	5. Just a stroll on the Beach

Hey Guyz! Hope u like it!

* * *

Aya Mikage paced up and down her room thinking of a way to escape. For the past five days she has been a prisoner in her own home. Ever since she was held hostage, she has not been allowed to step outside, not even an inch. Sure her friends she calling and so was Tôya, but it just wasn't enough. They weren't allowed to visit her and she certainly wasn't allowed to visit them. _'My God! I'm 18 today and I'm under house arrest!'_ Aya sulked to herself as she tried to wear a hole on the floor.

This wouldn't be so bad for Aya if Aki were under the same circumstances, but he wasn't. Aya was on a tighter leash do to a hostage situation she was in and not Aki. He would come home everyday bragging about what happened at school or what the group did. Aya was sick of it. _'That damn brother of mine gets to do as he please on his birthday when I'm stuck here!'_ She wanted out, and out now! Aya was restless and couldn't stand it! Today she was an adult, but she was being treated like a fucking three-year-old on time-out.

On her fifty-six trip across her room, Aya heard a knock at her window and went to go check it out. Pulling up the blinds, she faced Tôya through the clear glass. She went crazy upon seeing his face. With her excitement, she went to open up the window, but clumsily fumbled with the lock. Finally freeing the obstacle that set her away from her boyfriend, Aya grabbed his face and started to move her lip across his. Tôya was just as deprived as she was. His tongue was able to make entry into her mouth when he remember why he was there.

He slowly pulled away from her. Aya started to pout as her boyfriend climbed through the window. She didn't want the kissing to stop, but then again leaning over a window could get tiring after a while. Getting his final leg over, Aya attacked him again. Tôya didn't exactly plan this to happen, but he wasn't complaining. He slid his tongue in her mouth and started to explore it over and over again. He slipped his hands under her shirt and went out on a exploration around her body. He was about to take off her shirt when her remembered what he remembered before. Tôya slowly/reluctantly retreated from her.

"Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere?" he said abruptly.

"Where?" Aya said curious wanting to get out of this place.

"You'll see!" they both climbed out of the window and into his car.

* * *

"This has got to be the best birthday ever!" Aya said as she kicked sand all around. She had her shoes in one hand and Tôya's hand in the other. Once in a while, a wave would wash past cleaning their feet, but they always accumulated with sand again. The sun was at least an hour away from setting, so they had time to do whatever before watching it set. Coming towards as small cave, Aya had a plan.

"There's a cave…all nice and dark and cold." She said trying to seduce Tôya.

"Well, then you should go warm it up for me." Tôya he replied stupidly.

Aya went on ahead as Tôya lagged behind. "I got one hell of a girl." He said out loud following behind her.

When he got inside, it wasn't dark at all. In fact, there where pinkish rays covering the walls. Aya was standing in front of, what seemed to be, the source of the light. Tôya walked closer to her seeing more and more of the rays.

"Look Tôya! It moves!" Aya said poking at a glowing ball. Every time she touched it, the matter would shake a little then stop.

"I don't think you should touch it." Tôya said not believing this pink matter was safe.

"Why not? Look it won't hurt me!" Aya grabbed the ball in both hands and immediately, it look as if Aya's heart sucked it in. Tôya stood there wide-eyed at what just happen. Aya was fine for a few seconds, but then she started to glow pink as the matter did. Tôya was alarmed at this, but didn't know what to do. Aya looked unharmed, but within moments, her hair was black. Her eyes became a purple-red as her face mutated into a much old more mature looking Aya.

"Where is my staff?" the mutated Aya said.

* * *

Sorry if u don't like cliffhangers! The entire thing has been based off of it! Plz review! 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note!

OMG! I know u all hate me 4 not update! I'll try 2 update ASAP, but with the schedule I have, it's nearly impossible! I'm sorry, but I will try my best! Oh and if u have any ideas, plz send them 2 me! I'm lacking a few and it will really help me finish the chapter sooner! Thanx Guyz!

This is NOT a note saying I will discontinue the story!

Sweetblacksorrow!


	7. Where's Aya?

I know this isn't much, but I'm limited on time and i have writer's block!! Sry guyz, I might not update 4 a while!! Sry!! bows down asking 4 forgiveness!! Anywayz, gimme some ideas, 'cuz i can't do this alone!! Oh and guess what?!!! I LETTERED!!! meaning I CAN GET ME LETTERMAN JACKET NOW 'CUZ MY GRADES R HIGH ENOUGH!!!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aki walked down the hall, heading towards his sisters room. He was bored and wanted something worth wild to do. What could be more fun than annoying the crap out of his sister? Better yet, scaring the crap out of his sister then annoying her! Heading back to his room, he rummaged through his messy room trying to find a plastic snake. After, finding his prey, Aki walked out he room smiling like a chester cat.

Approaching Aya's room, Aki got ready, but when he tried the doorknob, it was locked.

"_Damn," he thought to himself, "this could be problematic." _

He thought for a while until coming to an epiphany. Aki Mikage went back into his room, grabbed a paperclip, and untwisted the wire. Arriving back at the door, he straightens the wire a little more and stuck it through the lock. Hey, if it's locked, then why not pick the lock? After three unsuccessful tries, the lock finally gave in giving Aki access.

"Oh, Aya," Aki said was he slowly entered the room, "Someone is here to see you."

He looked around, but Aya wasn't there.

"_This ruins things a bit." He thought._

The door to the bathroom was wide-open meaning, no Aya. He went into the living room, no Aya. Aki went into the kitchen, no Aya. Everywhere he looked there was no Aya.

"_Where the fuck are you Aya?!!!"_

_

* * *

Plz, review!! I need some ideas!!! thanx!!_


End file.
